Young Love
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: Young Love at Camp Halfblood. First Chapter you get to take a drive with Percy and Annabeth. Second Thalia helps Nico when he's hurt. Soon there will be all your favorite characters and pairings. Drawing by burdge-bug on Deviant Art.
1. Table Of Contents

_Okay so I know that technically authors notes are not allowed for chapters. But considering there has gotten to be a ridiculous amount of chapters. All one-shots. You have no way of knowing what each chapter is unless I make a table of contents. Also I switched the order of the stories a bit so… sorry people who are watching this story._

Elevator Ride: Travis and Katie get stuck in an elevator and… sexual harassment ensues?

Annabeth's Driving: Percabeth. Join Percy as he goes for a drive with his girlfriend Annabeth.

New Wounds: Thalico. Nico gets a knife in his chest and Thalia helps out.

Dehydration: Clarisse and Chris. Clarisse finds Chris is the desert.

Sneak Attack: Thalico. Nico sneaks up on Thalia in the woods.

Punched-Punched part2: Travis accidently punches Katie in the face.

It's all about trust: Thalico. Nico puts Thalia's trust in him to the test.

Drunk: Tratie. Travis gets drunk and Katie gets… violated?

Cookies: Connor and Katie. Connor explains why some things can't be shared.

Ruined Date Plans: Percabeth. Annabeth and Percy get attacked by monster while on a date.

Too Late: Thalico. Nico doesn't want Thalia to join the hunters. But is it too late to change her mind?


	2. Elevator

Travis ran towards the elevator. "Wait!" He slipped in just as the doors were closing.

"_Oh it's you." Katie said as she looked at the idiot who'd entered the elevator panting._

"_Yeah it's me." He said dryly as he caught his breath, he pushed the button for floor four. "Got a problem?"_

"_Many. Oh so many." She nodded, crossing her arms and watching the lights light up. _

"_Keep them to yourself, then." He shot back. He was still irritated with her from the fight earlier during the day. And he knew that the feeling was mutual. _

"_Did I say anything?" She asked grumpily._

"_You just did." He rolled his eyes. _

"_Argh! You're such an annoying, egoistical, opinionated, self-centered jerk!"_

"_I like being that way, thank you. So deal with it, or fuck off." _

"_I'm afraid I can't since __you__ chose to ride this elevator. Believe me, I would love to though."_

"_The feeling the same and-" The lights went off and the elevator came to a halting stop."What the flying fuck?"_

"_Classy as ever, Travis." Katie replied sarcastically rolling her eyes._

"_What the fuck happened?" He grumbled frantically groping in the dark elevator._

"_Any normal person's guess would be a power blackout, so that's my hypothesis. What do you suggest?" She asked annoyed. "Or are you just going to repeat 'what the fuck' over and over." _

"_Look, Katie, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now. Damn it, haven't they ever heard of the emergency generators, they're made for these occasions." He grumbled fumbling for the control pad._

"_I'm guessing they haven't." Katie offered._

"_I didn't ask you."_

"_I'm sorry were you talking to Billy." She mocked. "Cause I'm the only other person in the elevator." _

"_I was talking to myself."_

"_That's the first sign of insanity, you know."_

_Yeah I do. I've experienced it. I've been around you long enough."_

"_Hardy har har!" Katie scowled. "Not only are you good looking, but you're hilarious too." _

"_Shut up Katie. I'm trying to concentrate."_

"_On what? Your sanity?" _

"_No! On finding the damn control panel. There has to be a switch that activates the emergency reserve power for it to work. It's a requirement." Travis said fumbling in the dark for the control panel._

"_Hey I think I found it!" He said squeezing something that felt like a knob._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing__?" Katie's voice asked in a deadly whisper directly in front of him. He could even feel her breath on his face._

"_Katie?" he asked quietly. "I thought you were behind me. When'd you get in front of me?"_

"_Apparently I'm being groped by you. Now if you don't mind, could you take your hand off me? Or more specifically could you take your hand off my chest before I dislocate it for you?" She growled. _

_Travis jumped back his face flushed, "Sorry. I thought I'd found the panel."_

"_That better be the reason." Katie said venomously. _

_His hand squeezed the empty air… "Definitely a B cup…" _

_"You're lucky it's dark." She hissed. "Or else…" Travis tried to erase the rest of her sentence from his mind. _

_After half an hour of some more failed panel discoveries which in reality all ended up being various parts of Katie's body, the red haired girl couldn't take it and slammed Travis against the wall._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are? Just because you're a good looking guy, who has almost all the female population in camp after you, doesn't give you any right to grope me!"_

"_I wasn't groping you!"_

"_And I'm the queen of England." Katie scoffed._

"_Look they were all accidents!" Travis protested._

"_Why do I not believe you?" _

"_Not my fault! You're over-reacting!"_

"_Oh so I'm supposed to be completely calm when a guy squeezes my bust or my ass, or gropes various other parts of my body, instead of… I dunno… castrating him!?" Katie shouted._

"_Look I said they were accidents! I'm trying to find the emergency panel, so that I can get the damn elevator working so we can both get out of here. It doesn't help that you keep switching positions, and trying to follow me all around. How am I supposed to find that panel in this darkness with you doing that? For all I know you might even want to be groped!" he shouted before biting his lip. _

Never before had Travis experienced 'Instant Regret' as clearly as he did in that moment. _That was the wrong thing to say._

_She slammed him even harder against the wall. "Like I'd want to be groped by a sexually frustrated, idiotic, cheap, pervert like you, bastard!"_

_This only enraged Travis even more. His eyes narrowing he grabbed Katie by the wrist that were holding his collar, choking him. Wrenching himself out of her grip, he turned them around and slammed her against the elevator wall, before crashing his body over hers._

"_Sexually frustrated pervert, am I? Well let me tell you something Miss Katie Gardener. If I was as sexually frustrated as you say I am, then I would ask one of the Aphrodite girls to relieve me. I wouldn't stoop so low to groping someone like __you__." He growled in her ear before doing something that Katie least expected. He crashed his lips over hers and forcefully kissed her._

_After what had seemed like an eternity to her he pulled away._

"_You can't even kiss a guy. Like hell you'd be someone I'd go look to, to help me relieve my sexual frustration Gardner. Just because you're pretty and have a good figure doesn't instantly make you a sex symbol for guys like me who can get whoever we want. Got it?" he growled releasing her._

_Pushing her aside, he renewed his quest for the control panel, and finally found it. Activating the reserve battery he managed to get the elevator working again. And without even sparing, a very disheveled Katie, a glance he got off on the fourth floor._

_**Pretty please review, this chapter took me ages.**_


	3. Driving

_AN: Check out my poll. I think I will turn this into a bunch of short stories. Also right now I'm going through a stage where everything I write seems to suck, at least in my opinion. Sigh._

Percy coughed. "Umm….Annabeth you forgot your seatbelt." He tried to politely remind her.

"I was getting to that Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes.

Annabeth was getting her driver's license next week so, Percy being the excellent boyfriend that he was, thought they could drive around to practice.

"Okay I'll shut up now."

The car jerked forward.

"Annabeth, you have to put the car in reverse."

"I know." She snapped. "All your talking is making me _nervous."_

"Fine I won't talk anymore."

They backed up none to smoothly and pulled out onto the street.

"You're driving in the middle of the road." Percy frowned.

"I know what I'm doing, okay." She insisted.

"But what if another car comes around the corner?"

"Really Percy what are the odds of that happening. We're out by Camp Half-blood." She snorted. "No one just drives around out here."

Suddenly a Semi emerged from around the corner which caused Annabeth to swerve to her own lane.

Percy gripped his arm rest. His entire body was as stiff as a board and he was breathing heavily. It felt like the time he had to fly on a plane back from his first quest... Like he was about to die at any moment.

"You…. almost… killed us." He said in between breaths as he struggled to calm down. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Shut up. You've almost died a dozen times by now. The feeling is nothing new, stop being such a drama queen." She rolled her eyes.

Percy stared at her incredulously. He was going to kill Annabeth when they got back. That is if she didn't kill them both first.

"Okay, take the next right and exit off the highway." Percy told her.

When it came to turn off the highway Annabeth flew pass it. "You missed it." Percy seethed.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Annabeth screamed. "Let me concentrate."

"You're going to get us lost!"

"No I'm not, see there is town." She frowned. "Really Percy, stop being so bossy. I can things my way if I want to." She grinned. "After all… I am the _driver_." She said proudly as if she already had her driver's license. Which, by the way this drive was going… Percy doubted that was going to happen.

She pulled on to the exit ramp.

"Fine, now please turn right."

"Percy, I already said I don't like being told what to do." Annabeth ignored him and pulled into the left lane.

"At least put your blinker on." Percy commanded.

"Why would I need to do that? I'm in the left lane, ergo I'm going left. If they aren't smart enough to figure that out then it sucks to be them."

"Annabeth!"

"What?" She snapped. They were turning left when suddenly she saw a Starbucks a couple blocks down to the right. So instead of turning left she turned right.

Someone screamed, Percy couldn't tell if it was him, Annabeth or the old lady that flung herself away from their vehicle.

"What happened to going left?" His eyes went wide as he was thrown back into his seat.

"I changed my mine. Is it illegal to change my mind?" She asked.

Percy didn't dare answer.

Percy turned around to look. A couple of cars were clustered together. They must have crashed. But the old lady was unharmed. Except for her bag, even from where he was Percy could see it. It was a big old red bag, probably hand knitted and it had a big dirty tire truck through the middle of it.

They careened into the right lane with Annabeth going way to fast. Percy gave up and closed his eyes.

The car jerked to a stop. He opened his eyes and saw that Annabeth was squeezing out of the driver's seat.

Percy seized the chance to lunge for the keys.

"YES!" he screamed, victory was his.

Annabeth pouted. "But I was driving."

Percy got out of the car and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You want to drive. Here," he said and handed her fifty cents.

Annabeth stared at him.

Percy pocketed the keys and got out. He pointed to a kid riding a metal pony. The kind that takes twenty-five cents so you can bounce up and down for a minute.

"Knock yourself out." he grinned.


	4. New Wounds

_**As promised Thalico. My first Thalico so please review and tell me if you like it. And I apologize for how short it is. **_

Thalia Grace was taking care of her hunters. They were fighting against the Titans and some of her girls had serious injuries. None of them were serious enough to die, but still it was her job to take care of them now. That's part of the reason she let Luke and Annabeth go on. She couldn't stand seeing people in pain, especially people she cared about. That's why, if it was necessary, Thalia was willing to take one for the team.

She sighed turning around. That's when she saw him.

Nico.

She felt everything slow down as she took in what she was seeing. Connor and Travis Stoll were carrying Nico. He had a knife in his chest.

She ran over and helped the Stolls carry him to a couch in a small room. "Bring me supplies." She barked at Travis. "Now."

"What the hell did you do?" She asked him staring at the knife.

"Pesky monsters." He said weakly. He was deathly pale, only made worse by his dark hair and dark eyes.

Thalia rolled her eyes and bended down on her knees to lean on the couch. She paused for a moment then put a hand on his cheek. "You'll be okay." She promised.

"Well I have you to take care of me." He grinned but hen winced.

At that moment Travis arrived with the supplies. He handed it to her and she quickly dug through. "Shit." She whispered.

"What?" Nico whispered his eyes closed.

"Nothing." She turned around and placing a vice like grip on Travis' arm.

"Owww." He whined.

"Katie wanted me to tell you something." She squeezed his arm harder and dragged him over to a corner of the room. "We have to take that knife out now." She whispered frantically.

"Wow, even I knew that."

"We don't have any drugs to give him and even if we did we can't wait that long." She gestured frantically with her hands.

"Okay I could see how that could be a problem." Travis looked over at Nico.

An idea came to her. "Pull out the knife." She ordered.

"What? You do it. I don't want to hear him scream." He gave her a _you be crazy _look.

"Don't worry. Just pull it out when I give the cue." She assured him.

"What fucking cue?" He asked exasperated.

"You'll know." She assured him and turned back to Nico.

"Wait." Travis grabbed her arm. "What did Katie want you to tell me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "...That was an excuse Travis."

"Right, right, right." His face flushed.

She turned back to Nico and bent down on her knees again.

His breathing was shallow and Thalia could his chest struggle to pump air in and out again. She leaned over him.

"Nico." She whispered and kissed him.

He didn't respond at first but slowly and surely he kissed her back. Thalia felt her heart drop into her stomach. She cupped his face in both of her hands.

Travis sighed and wrenched the knife out of his chest. He quickly placed a clean, cotton gauze over the wound and put pressure on it so he wouldn't bleed to death.

Nico winced sucking in a breath. But his lips didn't move off of Thalia's.

This had all happened within a matter of seconds but it felt like ages before Thalia finally pulled away.

Nico winced looking down at his chest.

Thalia avoided his eyes as she handed him some ambrosia. "Take care of yourself, kid." She said standing up and walking out.

_Stop it, _she told herself.

_You did it because you love him and you didn't want to see him in pain. _She assured herself.

_Not because you're IN love with him. _

_Right? _

_RIGHT?_

_**Whaddya think? Good, bad, terrible. Tell me in the reviews. **_


	5. Dehydration

**How bout a Clarisse and Chris story? ****This would be right before Battle of the Labyrinth.**

It was early, about 4 am and the sun had yet to rise. Clarisse hated getting up this early, but she had no choice. She had to stay in shape but it was too hot to be running around during the middle of the day. She got up ran a brush through her hair pulling it into a ponytail, changed clothes quickly, and filled up a water bottle.

She carefully treaded down the stairs and opened the door. She opened the door slipping outside shutting it. She had to be quiet as to not wake her mom. Clarisse stood outside on the stoop of her mom's house. Even though it was the middle of winter and it was 4 am, it was still 50 degrees outside. It was Phoenix, Arizona after all.

Clarisse took a gulp of her water and began jogging out on the path.

She ran along the trail, easily working up a sweat. Stopping every once and a while to drink some of her water. She stopped for the last time, almost done with her jog. She rested her hands on her knees and leaned down breathing heavily. She looked up and was practically blinded by a flash of silver. She took another sip of her water with one hand, the other she put just above her eyes as she squinted to see.

At first she would have bet money that it was a mirage. Till she squinted and saw a shape laying down a hundred yards or so away. She walked towards it slowly before she realized it was a person. She sprinted towards them, as she got closer and closer she saw the orange shirt. Camp Half blood written across the chest. It was dirty, caked in mud and dust, the threads wore thin.

She fell to the ground beside him. "Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris." She repeated over and over again as she fumbled getting out her water bottle. She saw what had originally caught her eye. His wrist watch reflected in the sun as she squirted some water into his open mouth. "Chris, Chris, Chris," she repeated over and over as if that would wake him up.

* * *

><p>Clarisse kicked down the door dragging Chris into her house tossing him on the couch. "Mom!" she yelled before collapsing on the chair. She was strong but Chris was no tiny guy, she would feel the ache in her shoulders tomorrow.<p>

Her mom ran down the stairs, her a mess of blonde hair thrown up in a bun. She was beautiful, it was unfortunate however that Clarisse had none of her looks. She froze seeing Chris on the couch.

"Honey...?" she asked, wondering why there was a strange boy on her couch at five in the morning.

"Mom." she snapped. "We don't have time for this. Help him!"

Her mom ignored her harsh tone and went to the kitchen calmly grabbing her medical bag. She brought it back out and knelt down to Chris.

Clarisse let out a sigh closing her eyes. It was a good thing her mom was a nurse. A nurse for the army specifically. That's how she had meet her dad. All the soldiers whistled at her as they walked by. And would invent injurys, to try and catch a glimpse of her. Her dad was no exception. He complained of headaches all the time and would always specifically request nurse La Rue. And one thing led to another... She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and saw that her mom was checking Chris' pulse. "W-Will he be alright?" her voice cracked slightly.

Her mom took off the stethoscope and smiled nodding. "Just a bit of dehydration."

Clarisse let out a breath and went up to her room. She searched in the drawers for the emergency cellphone she had. She took it out and dialed the first contact on it. Annabeth.

"Clarisse." The voice hissed at her. "This better be an emergency."

"It is." Clarisse insisted. "I found Chris out in the desert near my house."

Annabeth was silent for a long moment. "Chris..." she said carefully. "I thought he went with the Titan army."

"He did. But I found him passed out from dehydration in the middle of the desert."

Annabeth paused, being sure to word it carefully. Chris leaving was a sore topic for her. "Clarisse, just because he's not with the rest of the army right now doesn't mean that he's not on their side still, he could-"

Clarisse cut her off. "We'll catch a flight back to New York later today. Be there in less than 24 hours."

Annabeth knew there was no point in arguing with her. She sighed. "I'll tell Chiron." She mumbled.

She hung up the phone and pulled her bag out from under her bed. She hadn't had the chance to fully settle in yet, so there was still some clothes in there. She threw some more clothes in the bag and grabbed a wad of cash. Clarisse ran down the stairs and froze seeing Chris awake.

He was huddling in the corner of the room. "Please don't!" He pleaded.

Her mom spoke calmly to him. "Honey, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help."

"The ground heals him." He muttered sitting down on the floor and squeezing himself against the wall. "No where's safe, death at every end. Traps. No one can pass him!"

Clarisse watched him setting her bag down by the floor. "Chris, what happened to you?" She asked carefully.

He looked up at her his eyes shining. He recognized her voice. "Mary?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No, it's Clarisse. Remember? We kiss-" She stopped herself feeling her face flush. A rarity.

He looked up at her his eyes growing wide. "Mary it's too late. Save yourself. The son of Poseidon spares no one."

Clarisse turned around her eyes getting moist for a moment before the anger set in. Kronos did this to him. This was all his fault. Kronos, Luke, and their dumb army of monsters.

She turned around vowing right then and there she would do everything in her power to fix Chris and take the one's that did this to him, down.

**Review!**


	6. Sneak Attack

**So yeah. Another Thalico. But guess what, I'm thinking I'm going to start another longer OC quest thingy. And I'm also going to have a few chapter of a new Tratie. I have all the ideas I just need to type them.  
><strong>

She sighed leaning her shoulder against the tree. Her usual thinking spot. _Gods_, she thought, _I'm so tired of being so alone_. All her life she was alone, or a tree. _Maybe that's why I like the woods so much now._ She snorted. _I'm with my own kind. _She shook her head at the thought and stared off into space.

She was so worried. Annabeth was acting strangely around her and always talking about that idiot Percy Jackson. He's not even that great. And Luke...Her Luke. She bit her lip and blinked rapidly resisting the urge to cry.

Thalia stood there for a long time leaning one shoulder against the tree. She kept telling herself she would go back to her cabin any minute, it was already after curfew. If the harpies caught her...

And then there was a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She tensed, instinct telling her to whip around and sock whomever it was in the face, but before she could turn she heard him speak.

"Easy tiger." He breathed in her ear. "What are you doing out so late?"

She let out a breath, recognizing Nico's voice. "I could say the same to you."

"You know I come and go as I please." He said softly, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. He started rubbing her shoulders gently, in circular motions working out the kinks. "I shad-" he stopped himself. "I just crossed the borders and saw you standing by the tree. I couldn't resist."

She couldn't see his face but she imagined the smirk there all the same. "Mhmmm." She mumbled leaning back slightly. She knew, she knew that she shouldn't. Shouldn't be getting as close as she was to him. But really who's stupid enough to give up a free massage. Not this girl.

"What's got you all worked up in a knot?" He joked.

"Oh very funny." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Maybe it was because I was a tree." She joked back.

"Oh I get it, trees have knots." Nico smirked. "Very clever."

She hesitated for a moment wanting to switch to a more serious topic. "Nico?" She bit her lip hesitating, "Can I tell you something?"

Nico nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. "Sure."

She changed her mind at the last minute, deciding that now wasn't the time.

"You have magic fingers." She smiled slightly deciding against it.

"Oh really?" He breathed moving his fingers to her neck.

That's when it happened. Thalia felt herself go weak in the knees and her body melted into his.

Nico's smirk widened. "Oh so it's your neck that is your weakness."

_Damn him_. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't respond.

He continued to rub her neck and she shivered involuntarily.

He stopped massaging her neck and put his hands on her shoulders turning her around. He looked straight into her eyes.

It had been months since she'd seen him last. She noticed how sickly he looked. He was tall and lanky now, taller than her even, with shaggy hair that hung in his eyes. He needed a hair cut, and his cheeks were hollow.

"What were you really going to tell me?" He was straight to the point.

Her cheeks flushed slightly, but it was dark and thankfully undetectable.

"Where have you been?" She asked softly.

"Figuring things out." He replied easily but still not revealing any _real _answers.

"Why-" She swallowed. "Why couldn't you do that here? I mean maybe I could have helped you or something."

"It's something I had to do alone."

"Of course." She said her face stony. She turned around on her heels and walked back towards her cabin, arms crossed, head down.

Nico stood there scratching his head at what just happened. He quickly followed after her. "Thalia, wait." He jogged catching up to her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" She asked gritting her death. "_Everything._ Everything is wrong. Our parents are gods, I was a tree, Luke is a traitor, Annabeth is in love, my family is dead, the whole child of eldest god prophecy, it's everything Nico, and I don't have a single goddamn person to talk to."

"Thalia." He frowned trying to keep up with her pace. "That's not true, you can tell _me. _You can trust _me_._ I_ can be your friend."

They had reached their cabin and Thalia yanked open the door. "Whatever Nico. You come back after months and don't tell me a damn thing. You don't trust me, and you haven't been around for me." She stepped inside turning around. "We're _not_ friends. We're not _anything._" She hissed before slamming the door in his face.

Nico stood there for a few moments looking around. "I shouldn't have come back..." He whispered.

**What da ya think? You should review and tell me what you think. Criticisms welcome.** **Also if I wrote a story with OC would anyone actually read it?**


	7. Punched

**Happy Valentine's Day. Here's a Tratie for you.**

He leaned up against her locker looking down at her. "Want some help studying for the history final?"

Katie resisted the urge to gag at the familiar smooth voice.

_Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll leave..._ She thought to herself, as she jammed some more books into her backpack.

"Hello, earth to Katie." Travis waved his hand in front of her face.

She stood up and shut her locker and looked at him coldly. "What do you want Travis?"

"Katie, I need help. I can't fail another class." he looked at her with big brown puppy dog eyes. Katie felt herself wanting to give in, but she had a pretty good idea what was on Travis' mind had nothing to do with studying.

"Why don't you ask your _girlfriend _Stella?"she rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

Travis took another step towards her, with one hand leaning against the locker and the other in his pocket. He was directly over her and Katie sucked in a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

"I broke up with her yesterday." he said leaning down, the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Katie tried to avoid looking at his face and instead noticed that her eye line, lined up with his collar bone. "I'm busy today." she replied numbly.

She stared at the wall and felt a tickle against her neck, Travis. "Just a little help please?" he breathed in her ear.

Katie jumped away shaking her head quickly. "I said no, now why don't you go bother someone else." she said coolly.

He rolled his eyes. "You are such a stuck up goody two shoes sometimes." He turned around and walked down the hallway as the first period bell rung.

Katie watch him go, more flustered than ever. Everything about him made her head spin. How he arrogantly tried to talk to her, thinking she'd swoon and flirt. That annoying smile. His all-over bad-boy demeanor. How irritatingly irresistible he was. And how much he bugged the snot out of her . And how he called her stuck-up? That made her blood boil. It didn't help either that he had the last word and walked away from her. Katie had envisioned the other way around, but no. She had to watch his _ass_ saunter away.

She stood there just watching the spot where he turned the corner, fuming. _The nerve of him. Yuck, I can't stand him. _Then she realized the bell rang for first period and she was late. She stormed down the hallway her anger growing.

* * *

><p>"TGI Friday." she whispered to her friend, Marissa.<p>

"I know right." she grinned back.

Katie could practically feel her body itching to get out of class. It was seventh hour study hall, her last class of the day and there was only five more agonizing minutes left.

Katie heard giggles and whipped her head around her eyes searching the room. Travis was sitting in the desk behind her, giving her an innocent smile and some girls that sat behind him were giggling.

She rolled her eyes turning to face forward. Till she heard another round of giggles and she gave a Marissa a look as if to say, _wow, bunch of airheads or what. _

But she saw Marissa was giggling too. Katie shot her a look, _traitor. _

Marissa bit her lip. "Katie... You have something in your hair."

Katie hand reached around gingerly around to the back of her head feeling her hair. A bunch of little paper balls came loose, tumbling down to the floor. She whipped around shooting Travis a death glare. He grinned back sheepishly. "Problem, Katie dear?" he asked.

She hissed. "Travis, you little, rotten, bas-" she was cut off by the school bell. Katie bounded out of her chair shoving her pencil in one of the pockets and making for the door.

Well until Travis' fist connected with her face.

Katie stumbled back temporary blinded and tumbled to the floor. He had nailed her right in the eye and her eyes smarted, watering.

Travis dropped his back pack. "Oh my god Katie, I'm so sorry." he bit his lip kneeling next to her. His hands waving uselessly in the air, wanting to comfort her but not knowing quite how.

Because in actuality Travis had not meant to punch Katie. She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time when he was trying to put on his coat. He put his arm through the sleeve, in the process punching Katie in the face.

Either way her face seriously hurt and she sat on the floor trying to contain the tears as the room emptied of students except for the teacher that wandered over. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Travis punched me!" She managed to glare at him through her squinty eyes.

"Accident," Travis mumbled. "Should I take her to the nurse?" he asked quickly.

Mr. Andrews rubbed his eyes tiredly obviously just wanting to leave. "Yeah sure you do that Travis." he said. But you could tell he was just relieved that he didn't have to do it.

"I can find it myself." Katie scowled standing up and looking around before walking out the door quickly. Travis trailed behind her following her into the office.

They walked in and the old lady at the desk raised an eyebrow at them. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I-" but Katie was cut off by Travis stepping in front of her. Travis flashed her a grin, looking down at the desk and seeing the name plate, _Carol. _

_"_Yes _Carol,_ Katie here." he turned around giving her a sympathetic look. "Had an unfortunate accident and ended up being punched in the face. Is there a school nurse here or ice or something?" he asked sweetly.

The secretary blinked before smiling. "Oh yeah of course, honey. Just let me check. I think the school nurse left for the day but," she stood up out of her chair adjusting her glasses. "But come on back."

Katie frowned adjusting her hand over her eye and following the secretary and Travis down a hallway to a little room off to the right. It had light blue walls and looked a bit like a doctor's office. It had a bed pushed against the wall on one side, with a window on the far side and a counter and sink right next to it. There was also a little vending machine of sorts, that sold non prescription pain medicine like Advil and what not. The secretary dug through the cabinet pulling out a plastic bag. "Won't be but a mo." she smiled before leaving.

Katie sat down on the bed still frowning.

"Katie..." Travis said cautiously.

"Shut the fuck up Travis, haven't you bugged me enough today. Why don't you just leave and go home." she snapped turning her head to look at him still keeping one hand over her eye.

The secretary walked back in carrying the bag, now full of ice, and a clipboard. She handed Katie the ice and smiled sweetly at Travis. "Here, hon, why don't you help her fill this out and you guys can stay in here for a while." She heard the phone ring again and walked out to answer it.

The door shut behind her and Katie pressed the ice against her eye. "Seriously Travis, you can leave now."

"Nope, this is all my fault." he said in a sing song voice. "And now I have to fill out this dumb accident report."

"Accident report?" Katie asked confused.

"You know the thing so that the parents don't sue the school."

Travis read the questions out loud. "List students involved in the accident..." He furrowed his eyes brows writing quickly with the pencil. "Katie Gardner... and...Travis Stoll." he said out loud as he wrote.

Katie rolled her eyes looking out the window. It looked like a storm was coming soon, with big dark clouds on the horizon blocking out the horizon.

"Describe the accident." Travis tapped the pencil against his chin thinking. "Katie... walked... into... Travis'... fist..." He chuckled slightly.

"Wow Travis wow." Katie slapped him upside the head. Hard. "You're such a cocky asshole."

Travis' smile faded a bit. "Geez Katie what did I do wrong this time?"

"Don't pretend." she hissed. "You're just here to make sure I don't get you in trouble. So mission accomplished. You can go now."

"Geez Katie, I was just joking I'll put on the paper that I punched you if that's what you want." he frowned erasing.

It actually seemed like the ice was making her eye hurt even more because it was so cold, she stood up sighing and walked over to the mirror, removing the ice and looking at her eye. It didn't look that bad. It wasn't like purple or anything, her eye was just a bit bloodshot and swollen. And she couldn't see through it very well because it hurt to much to open it. But at least she didn't have a black eye. She let out a sigh of relief.

Travis watched her before turning back to the paper. "Any other comments or details?" he asked. "Like the fact that you are madly in love with me?" he joked.

Katie spun on her heels. "What the hell, don't you understand about, you can leave now?"

Travis paused for a moment before putting the pencil to the paper. "Is... currently... on... her... period."

Katie's face contorted into rage. "Travis." she hissed.

The secretary opened the door, she looked exhausted and obviously didn't want to stay at school any longer than necessary on a Friday.

"Ya'll think you're about finished in here?" she asked pointing to the accident report.

Katie yanked the paper from Travis, ignoring his protests and handed it to Carol, before walking out of the office and to the commons. She waited by the glass doors, seeing that the storm had arrived and it was pouring rain, she heard thunder in the distance and sighed.

Travis walked and stood by the door next to her, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, but not saying anything. He knew better than to talk to her right now.

_Smart boy..._

Katie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her dad asking when he would be able to pick her up from school. Seeing as how all her friends had already left, she missed the bus, and she lived miles out into the country and didn't feel like walking in the rain.

She sighed leaning against the wall closing her eyes. "Worst Friday ever..." she mumbled.

"I can give you a ride if you need one." Travis called out nonchalantly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I wanna make it home alive today."

Travis shrugged turning back to the doors. Katie knew he had a car so that he could go home anytime that he wanted... But he was making sure she got home okay. She felt herself soften a bit.

She pulled out her phone feeling it vibrate, as she received a text from her dad. _Staying late for work. Weather doesn't look good, see if you can find a ride from one of your friends?_

Katie groaned quickly typing back a reply. _Yeah, no problem. Be safe coming home. _

_You too, love you honey. _

Katie zipped up her coat as far as it would go, pulling her hood over her head. Travis turned to her. "You're not seriously thinking about going out in this weather, are you?" he looked concerned.

Katie rolled her eyes pushing the doors open and stepping out. The wind and rain were strong, almost making Katie reconsider. But it was too late now to ask Travis. Lightning struck a tree nearby and she jumped.

She power walked as quickly as she could her clothes soaked within minutes and she hadn't even left the school property. She kept her head down trying to protect her face.

A beat up truck pulled up next to her and the window rolled down. "This time I'm not asking." Travis hissed. "Get in the truck."

Katie ignored him.

"Katie, for once in your life, would you stop being so stubborn and actually listen to someone?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Get. In. The. God. Damn. Truck." he repeated.

Katie paused looking at him and shook her head.

Travis parked the truck and got out walking over to her. "And now you made me get all wet." he frowned opening the passenger door. "Seriously, get in the truck before you make me kidnap you."

Katie bit her lip climbing into the truck. She set her stuff down and lowered her hood as Travis shut the door quickly running back around to the driver's side and climbing in.

Katie shivered turning up the heat.

"It's broken." Travis replied as he put the car in drive again.

"Oh." Katie sighed buckling up and leaning back in her seat.

Travis turned and stared at her.

Katie felt her face flush. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Believe it or not I don't stalk you, therefore I don't know where you live." he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Right." Katie said a bit uneasily feeling stupid. "Take a left..."

**Yeah I got to make this two parts, and don't worry, Katie won't make it home. At least not Friday. wink wink. I have no idea why this is so long. It wasn't this long in my head but... I hope you enjoyed. Pretty please review. **


	8. Punched, part 2

**And so the story continues I give you part two. Sorry it took so long. School is awful. But honestly this chapter is incredibly thought out so...  
><strong>

"Now continue down this road." Katie continued instructing Travis on where her house was. "Eventually you'll come to a bridge, it crosses the highway and leads out into the country for a couple miles and my house will be on the left." she nodded.

Travis squinted his eyes trying to see through the rain that pelted the windshield of his truck. "That's great Katie." he said sarcastically.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You, out of all people, had to be the one to live miles out into the country. Go figure." he rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that fucking kidnapped me." she snapped.

Travis glanced away from the road and looked at her briefly. "You know you could just be nice and say, thanks for the ride."

She kicked her feet up on the dashboard slouching in her chair. There was a long pause where Katie just listened to the rain hitting the car. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"You're welcome," Travis replied easily. "Now you say it's the bridge over the highway right?" he asked.

Katie nodded.

"Well, guess you're not going home." Travis smirked.

Katie looked out the window and vaguely saw a fallen tree smack in the middle of the road, it would be impossible to drive around it. It was right in front of the bridge.

She groaned. "I don't have any where else to go."

Travis quickly did an illegal U-turn. "Well there are other ways to get across the highway." he nodded. "But honestly, I don't want to drive any more than necessary in this weather. Plus I'm running low on gas." Travis paused for a moment. "That's why I'm proposing you spend the night at my house. It's in town, and it would just be safer than driving around in this storm." he said parking the car for a moment and looking at her. "But it's your choice."

Katie hesitated, briefly wondering if this was some sick scheme to get in her pants or hit on her. But so far he's behaved himself nicely so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright Travis, take me to wherever you live." She rolled her eyes leaning her head against the cool window. It felt good against her face which still hurt from Travis punching her.

She took out her phone sending her dad a quick text message, telling him that the main bridge was blocked by a tree and that she would be staying at a friends for the night. She left out that her _friend_, was not only a guy, but her arch nemesis.

She drummed her fingers against her thigh, "Travis," she bit her lip.

"Yes Katie dearest?" Travis smirked turning a corner.

"We need ground rules though if I'm staying over." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rules smules." he laughed.

Katie coughed and continued anyway. "Rule number one, we never speak of this. I don't want you bragging to all your douche friends that you-" she used her fingers for air quotes. "_picked_ me up, or whatever."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Connor is staying at Ryan's for the night and my mom's always gone on the weekend so..." he zipped his lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Rule number two. No hitting on me, or trying to get in my pants or..." her eyes widened and her mouth made an o. "You don't have date rape drugs do you?" she asked horrified.

Travis pulled into his driveway before bursting out laughing. "Nope, all the girls I've _picked_ up." he smirked throwing her word back at her. "Have come willingly," he nodded seriously. "Probably because of my good looks and charm."

"Yeah well my dad is country, the kind who cleans the shotgun in front of boys to scare them away." she nodded.

Travis raised a hand timidly.

"Yes Travis?" Katie sighed.

"What if you initiate the flirting and or getting in pants." He smirked at her taking out the keys.

Katie stuck out her tongue rolling her eyes and jumped out of the car sprinting to the porch and waiting for Travis. It was a decent sized one story house. All the houses had small yards and the paint was peeling but it didn't look like a meth lab or anything.

Travis dashed to the porch as well. He stood there shivering slightly and shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. He unlocked the door and opened it gesturing Katie inside.

Katie wavered for a moment before taking a step inside. She was standing in a living room with brown walls and tan leather furniture. There was a TV against one wall and a fireplace on another.

She gingerly took off her shoes setting them to the side nicely and hung up her coat in the closet.

Travis kicked off his shoes leaving them in the middle of the doorway and tossed his jacket on the couch. "Make yourself at home." he said.

He turned on a light switch so that the house wasn't quite so dark. "We don't have a spare bedroom." he apologized. "But you can sleep in mine and Travis' room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Um... Okay." she said not really sure how to respond to him being nice.

"Yeah, speaking of which." Travis rubbed the back of his neck. "I should go clean my room. You can find some food in the kitchen." he said dashing to his room.

Katie looked around before making her way to the kitchen. It seemed there was a hallway to the right of the living room, with different doors. Katie presumed was the bedrooms and bathroom. And to the left was a giant square hole with a counter through it. A island of sorts with bar stools so you could eat and watch TV. Next to that there was a archway which lead into the actual kitchen. It had a table to the left and another island, not through a wall this time. With cabinets all around it. Plus a refrigerator, stove and small pantry.

She sighed not really sure where to start. She decided to look in the pantry and she opened the door, scanning for some food. She decided that she liked Travis' house. It wasn't because it was huge, or good interior design. It was obvious they didn't have a lot of money. But it was clean and simple.

She decided upon a chocolate pudding and grabbed it. She then searched through all the drawers until she found the one that held the silverware and grabbed a spoon. She sat down and spooned some it into her mouth waiting for Travis.

Travis ran in looking flustered. "You can check out my room now." he nodded. Katie finished her pudding throwing it away and tossing her spoon in the sink. She followed Travis to his room.

She looked around and laughed. Travis obviously did not keep his room very neat. Both beds were hastily made and the closet doors bulged. Katie assumed he just shoved everything in there.

"Nice cleaning skills." she smirked at him.

"Yeah well, you know." Travis said trying to play it cool. He leaned his hand up against the door frame.

Lighting struck a tree particular close to Travis' house. Thunder boomed shaking the entire house, rattling the windows.

Katie tensed her mouth twitching.

"What?" Travis smirked. "Afraid of storms?"

"Of course not." she snapped. "I-It's an awfully big storm to come out of no where." she scowled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure." Travis grinned. "It's alright your secret is safe with me."

The power flickered and Katie took a step closer to Travis instinctively.

Travis smirked looking down at her.

Katie smacked his arm that was leaning against the door. "You're in my way." she insisted.

"Right." Travis rolled his eyes moving aside.

But the power went out for good and they stood in the darkness for a moment.

Katie took deep breaths and listened, she could hear Travis breathing close to her and the rain smacking the house. "Travis?" she asked. But was cut off by another burst of lightning and thunder. The room was illuminated enough so that Katie could grab his hand and yank open the door.

It wasn't that Katie was scared of storms. She didn't mind normal storms, but big ones like this... And the thunder is startling and sort of bone rattling. Plus she wasn't even at her own house, she just wanted to be home.

She quickly realized she was still holding Travis' hand and made a face in the dark letting it go. "Do you have any candles?" she asked.

Travis smirked, "Yeah in the kitchen I'll grab them." he said and walked there. Katie plopped down on the couch waiting for him. He returned with a flickering candle illuminating his face.

He then, set it down on the coffee table and went to go get more candles. He came back with an armful and lit them all with the first candle, and placed them strategically around the room. "There." he nodded standing up after lighting the last candle.

Katie shivered, "I forgot, if the power goes out so does the heat. Great." she said sarcastically.

"That's alright I'll just start a fire in the fire place." he grinned. "It's a real one not a gas one."

Katie shrugged. "I doubt it will be enough to heat the whole house."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you Miss Negative. I'll just drag the mattress out of me and Conner's room and we'll set it in front of the fire."

"Good idea," Katie agreed. "I'll help." she said and walked to Travis room grabbing a mattress and giving it a tug. She slid it out into the living room positioning it in front of the fireplace and Travis did the same.

She laid down snuggling up in the covers freezing cold. The house wasn't that warm when they got there and it didn't take long for it to become freezing.

Travis added paper to the stack of wood and struck a match. It took him a few times to get it right, but he finally did and he grinned feeling accomplished. "Looks like I did learn something in boy scouts."

Travis then crawled into his bed which was right next to Katie's. He laid down on his side facing her with his elbow propping him up. He smirked at her and Katie felt her breath get caught in her throat for a moment. He looked... the light illuminated part of his face, the other half concealed in shadows. And he was smirking at her with his mischievous green eyes glinting and at that moment, the urge to kiss him was so strong it was painful.

She looked down and studied the sheets.

"So maybe we should cuddle together for warmth?" he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

Katie rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "I'm not tired." she stated. "Travis entertain me."

"Anything for you Katie dearest." he joked. "What shall it be?"

She blinked looking at him. "Tell me a story."

He thought for a moment. "Do you want to know the moment I fell in love with you?" he asked her his face completely serious.

Katie couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Funny joke Travis. But the story sounds funny anyway so..." she motioned for him to continue.

Travis rolled his eyes and got comfortable, shifting closer to her and Katie pretended not to notice. Travis cleared his throat. "That one time that we all decided to playspin the bottle on Halloween..."

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't often that demigods of camp, played spin the bottle. But when you have a bunch of hormonal teens... it was bound to happen eventually. <em>

_Travis was dressed in his usual Halloween get up. Robin Hood._

_"Spin already!" Travis moaned at Percy._

_Percy face flushed. He was the last to touch his nose, so he had to spin. He was just wearing a swimsuit, not very creative in Travis' opinion._

_An Aphrodite girl giggled in the background and Annabeth shot her a glare._

_Travis couldn't wait until his turn. Because... Damn, those Aphrodite girls were always quite a sight on Halloween. They didn't usually wear clothes that covered much up on a normal day, and on Halloween..._

_Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Katie. Katie looked at Percy and laughed, she got up and picked up Annabeth and dragged her by her jacket into her spot and then sat down in Annabeth's spot. Percy grinned and leaned over kissing Annabeth._

_"Well Katie, spin already." Travis said boredly tired of watching Percy and Annabeth kiss already._

_She shot him a glare, "What are you suppose to be anyway?" She scanned the bow and arrow on his back, and his old fashioned clothes and looked down at her sweatpants and soccer jersey. _

_"Robin Hood, darling." he smirked. "Stealer of the rich, giver to the poor." he told her. "I thought it suiting for me. But that's not what's at hand. What's at hand is that you need to spin the bottle and make out with someone's face, so that I can." He turned and winked at the girl that giggled earlier._

_Katie made a disgusted face at him and put her hand on the bottle and spun it. 'Anyone but Travis, anyone but Travis.'_

_The bottle landed between Travis and Will Solace._

_Katie mentally cursed the gods.  
><em>

_"So can I just choose which one I wanna kiss?"_

_"You got to kiss them both." Sirena told her with a smile. "Or remove an article of clothing, you know the rules." _

_Katie groaned and reached over to kiss Will. He was dressed as a doctor, and was looking good but incredibly nervous. _

_Katie pressed her lips to his softly, but gradually gaining intensity. She knew she was probably making everyone in the circle feel awkward but she didn't stop until someone coughed. _

_She pulled away with a sigh and looked at Travis. "Someone gag me..." she mumbled and leaned over to him. Travis sat up straight and smirked at her. Katie resisted the urge to vomit and she leaned in until there was an inch between their lips and she was breathing his breath. _

_"I wouldn't kiss you if you payed me." she smirked pulling away and with a tug pulled down her sweatpants revealing shorts. She stood up and yawned. "I'm tired, peace out." she said before walking back to her cabin, her pants in hand.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"That Katie, was the moment you stole my heart. And I vowed to steal yours." His face was mostly shadows, the fire having died and leaving behind glowing embers.<p>

Katie swallowed and closed her eyes, situating herself under the covers. "Consider it... stolen." she joked back.

Travis sighed, hoping for once that Katie would take him seriously. And she obviously... didn't.

"Good night Katie." Travis said in defeated voice and he got under the covers as well.

"Night Travis." she responded.

She laid there for a long time in the dark biting her cheek before finally deciding. "... I'm cold." she stated and scooted closer to Travis.

Travis grinned and was thankful it was dark so Katie couldn't see him. "Naturally." he said and shifted so that he was on his side and spooning her.

Katie tried to calm her panicking mind. _What the hell are you doing! This is Travis fucking Stoll. Are you seriously cuddling with him?_

But after a few minutes she calmed her breathing and her mind and began to relax. After she got over the fact that it was Travis she began to notice how warm and comfortable she felt. And it wasn't long before she fell asleep with his arm draped over her side.

* * *

><p>Katie woke around seven, her biological clock never failed even on the weekends.<p>

She blinked trying to recognize her surroundings and failing before she noticed a snoring from behind her and felt Travis' arms around her.

Katie froze before she slowly slid out of arms and turned around to face him.

Travis was an entirely different person when he was asleep... He was peaceful and calm, his face relaxed and his hair messed up. His freckles were more prominent and his chest rose up and down.

Katie felt a tug on her heart and pushed the feeling aside. She got up and dug through some kitchen drawers until she found a sticky note.

She quickly scrawled a message put it on her pillow. She grabbed her book bag and walked outside glad the storm had cleared up nicely. And even more pleasantly surprised to find out she was only a few blocks away from Kimmy's house. She let out a breath of relief and hitched her book bag over her shoulder before walking to Kim's.

* * *

><p>Travis woke feeling strangely cold but well rested. He blinked and opened his eyes running his hand through his hair. He looked around for Katie, already thinking of the excuses he could make up so they could spend the Saturday together. He bounded out of their makeshift bed and looked around for her wondering if she was in the bathroom and if she had eaten already.<p>

_Maybe I can show off my cooking skills for her. I'm a boss at making pancakes..._ He let his thoughts wander as he searched around the house for her. He frowned when he saw the bathrooms and kitchen were empty. He checked the bathrooms just in case but then sat back down on the bed and sighed when he saw she wasn't there.

He picked up her note and read it quickly.

_Thanks_

He let out a string of curses and resisted the urge to rip it to pieces. He walked to his bedroom and opened a drawer. He gently tucked it away saving it.

"Next time." he promised himself. "Next time."

**And done. Suck on that. Over 3,300 words! Whoot! **

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top?  
><strong>


	9. It's All About Trust

_**Yeah so I've been MIA. I don't think I have ever been busier in my life and to add to that junior year is coming up. So college is all anyone thinks about. **_

_**So here's some much needed Thalico. **_

"Thalia just answer the damn question." Nico said exasperated.

"I already told you the answer." Thalia replied calmly grabbing her plate and walking over to her table. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down alone.

The relief only lasted moments before Nico sat down across from her.

"Leave me alone." She hissed. "I don't want to get in trouble." She quickly glanced over at Chiron.

Nico paid no attention. "Do you trust me?" he asked her once more a serious expression on his young face. Thalia often forgot his age. Nico may have been young but his eyes told a different story- a more tortured one.

"I already answered that." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, but you answered it with a lie." He blinked.

"I trust you." Thalia lied again. It wasn't that she didn't like Nico. Hell, Nico was probably her favorite person at camp. But Thalia didn't trust anyone. She'd only been able to rely on herself for so long. And the last person she trusted…. Well that didn't turn out very well.

An amused smile appeared on Nico's face. "Then you won't mind putting it to the test." He nodded before standing up with his plate.

"Meet me at the mess hall, midnight." He told her before he walked away.

_Damn him. _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Thalia leaned against one of the pillars freezing her ass off waiting for Nico who was late by the way.<p>

At that moment Nico appeared standing next to her in his Aviator's jacket.

She swore and lost her footing almost falling flat on her face before Nico caught her. She quickly straightened up and glared at him. "Don't shadow travel next to me." She snarled.

Nico chuckled. "I just walked up to you. Not my fault I'm hard to see in the shadows." He rolled his eyes before taking her hand and pulling her.

Thalia reluctantly followed a scowl on her face. At least the moon was bright; unlike Nico she didn't have night vision.

He pulled her to the climbing wall and stopped. "Climb it."

Thalia could feel the panic rising up her throat but she kept her face blank. "What the hell Nico." She snapped. "You bring me out here in the middle of the night to climb a damn wall!"

Nico let out a sigh running a hand through his hair. "No, I brought you out here to see if you really trust me. Because if you really trust me then you will climb the wall with me and trust me not to let you fall. Besides…. I know you're afraid of heights." He added.

"That's… That's absolutely ridiculous." Thalia sputtered. "I'm a daughter of Zeus."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I know who your dad is. What I don't know." His gaze wandered over to the top of the climbing wall. "Is whether or not you're able to climb that wall." His head turned back to look at Thalia. A silent challenge.

Thalia told him to do something physically impossible before she placed a hand on a small rock. She gently lifted herself up and grabbed another. She looked down and saw Nico nod and put a hand on the wall. "I'm right behind you Thalia." He said reassuringly.

"Don't stare at my ass." She mumbled before she began to scale the wall.

She was about halfway up when she paused for a moment to catch her breath. She wondered if Nico was still behind her and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw how far away she was from the ground, that's when she realized she was hyperventilating.

"Just keep going, don't look at the ground." Nico said comfortingly.

"I already looked down." She snapped.

"The faster you climb the faster I'll get you down. I won't let you fall or get hurt Thalia." He voice was clear but low.

Thalia slowly began to calm herself down and climb again. She was only a few feet from the top when she grabbed the edge and in her rush to get up her hand slipped.

Nico appeared standing right above her- _Damn his shadow travel_-His hand reached out for hers and her free hand swung around to grab it. He heaved her up and she scrambled up over the edge landing on Nico. They both laid there like that for a bit looking at each other, sucking in deep breaths.

"I trust you." Thalia said finally, except this time she meant it. She rolled off of him so that she was laying flat on her back.

She struggled to catch her breath and slow down her heart. Nico stood up next to her. "I'm glad." He dusted himself off and waited for her.

When she was ready she stood up and looked over at him. "So how are we getting down?" she asked.

He grimaced as if swallowing a pill. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the edge and looked down.

"So… I'll take that as a shadow travel I suppose." She rolled her eyes.

Nico shoved her over the edge.

* * *

><p>She was falling-falling-falling. The air whooshed past her as she spun through the air. The scream seemed to be stuck in her throat and her brain could only think about her body hitting the ground on the ground. She could already hear the crunch of her bones.<p>

Thalia was nearing the ground and she closed her eyes.

She heard the rush of air and a grunting noise. She peeked open her eyes and saw Nico' face.

_I thought death was supposed to be painless, so why does my whole body hurt?_

She blinked a couple of times clearing her senses before her brain put together the pieces.

Nico shoved her off. Nico shadow traveled to the ground. Nico caught her. Nico was a dead man.

She punched him in the jaw. Nico grunted again before dropping her. She quickly rolled away from him and scrambled to her feet. "What the fuck!" she yelled at him.

"Thalia, shush, you're going to attract the harpies." He whispered rubbing his jaw.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" She scowled at him.

"Thalia look, I know this doesn't make any sense. And this is just the beginning." His eyes were frighteningly serious. "But you need to trust me. I'm not always going to do things your way and they may not make sense. But you need to trust me when I say I care about you and I would never let you get hurt." His eyes scanned hers.

Thalia felt her face flush at the intensity of his gaze. "I- I-" She didn't know what to say about what just happened.

"We need to stick together." Nico continued. "It's a matter of life and death." He finished. "I'll explain more in the morning. Night." He told her walking back to his cabin.

Thalia stood there for a while taking it all in before finally walking back to her cabin.

_**This may or may not be continued. I haven't a clue where it's going though. Any ideas are much appreciated and please review.**_


	10. Drunk

"How do you always appear when you're on my mind?" Travis walked over to her.

"I just forgot something." Katie lied. She wasn't about to tell Travis that she came to check on him. She wasn't about to tell him that she was worried about him.

"You didn't leave anything." Travis slurred leaning down.

Katie smelled the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk." She said flatly.

"It's a bit late to be visiting another cabin." He ignored her. He grabbed her hand pulling her in and shutting the door behind her.

Katie shook her head. "I think I should go…" She looked longingly at the door.

Travis put his hands on her shoulders. "But you just got here, besides I was just thinking about you." He grinned down at her.

Katie eyed the bottle of alcohol on the table, Travis wasn't taking the news very well it seemed. She sighed.

"You're drunk Travis." She repeated the same way.

"I haven't drunk much, yet I feel good." He sat down on the couch pulling her down with him.

Her body was awkwardly stretched out across his lap. She quickly righted herself and Travis frowned. "Come on Katie loosen up." He stretched an arm over the couch behind her head. Technically his arm wasn't around her; she reminded herself, pick and choose your battles.

"How did you know I wanted to see you?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

The sofa they were sitting on was rather old. Katie's body was sinking deeper and deeper into the sofa, and closer and closer to Travis. His body was warm and solid.

She shook the thought from her head.

"Please stay Katie." Travis looked at her.

Katie was about to roll her eyes at him but something made her pause. She looked at him and saw what looked like sincerity and…sadness.

"It's late." She bit the inside of her cheek standing up from the couch.

"Wait." Travis jumped up grabbing her wrist. He pulled her close to him, grabbing her other wrist as well. "Please stay with me." He bit his lip.

Katie's breathing was faster and she felt a weird sort of twisting in her stomach. This wasn't the normal Travis. This wasn't the Travis that was laughing and joking or trying to hit on her. The alcohol made the jokes fall away, everything wasn't cryptically hidden behind sarcasm or laughter. It was all out in the open.

"You came here because you were worried about me, right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly.

He dropped her wrists and wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer into his chest.

Katie had never hugged a guy before. Not like this. Not with her heart thrumming in her chest, not with the aching in her stomach. Not where her body molding into his.

"I want to spend the night with you." Travis whispered in her ear.

Katie's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"What are you saying!? That's out of the question." She struggled free of Travis pushing herself away. But Travis held on to her hand determinedly pulling her close again.

"You don't understand what it's like. I love you damn it. And you're always rejecting me. But then you do something to tease me and I just want you more than ever." The agony in his voice was something she'd never heard before. "Do you know what it's like to have to restrain yourself all the time?" His gaze was entirely serious. He looked completely sober. "I want you Katie. Be mine."

"I-I don't plan on being anyone's." Katie looked down. She couldn't look at him any longer, his gaze was too intense.

He shook his head. "I can't pretend not to care." His brown eyes bore holes into her green ones. "I can't pretend that I don't want you. I need you, Katie."

He bent down putting one hand behind her knees and another on her back. With one swooping motion he picked her up bridal style.

"Travis- Don't." Katie breathed, shocked.

He carried her over to his bed laying her down and positioning himself on top of her.

"I love you Katie." He said quietly, yet earnestly. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Katie's brain was a rush of thoughts. "Not like this Travis…" She finally managed.

"You're the only thing I care about. Why can't you see that?" He asked more to himself than to her. "You'll forgive me won't you?"

His hands were suddenly on the hem of her shirt pulling.

Katie squeezed her eyes shut holding her breath.

Travis let out a sigh kissing her forehead before he rolled over away from her so that he was on his back.

Katie peaked open an eye glancing over at him. He was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Katie let out a breath.

She didn't even know what to think of the whole ordeal. She got up and quickly scoured the cabin for alcohol. She found all the bottles and drained them down the sink. She glanced over at Travis, he was still sleeping.

Maybe the truth was… she did know what it was like… to want someone like that.

Some days she wanted to push Travis up against a wall and kiss him till her lips ached. But then some days she pretty much wanted to rip his head off with her bare hands…

But what happened right there. Part of her, part of her wanted Travis to kiss her, part of her wanted him to take her clothes off, part of her… wanted him.

She shook her head quickly. "Katie, snap out of it." She gave herself a small smack. "You are a female, a female teenager with hormones to be exact. It's just biologically natural to want Travis. He is an attractive strong male. He would bear good children." She said scientifically.

She briefly wondered what her and Travis's kids would be like. "Stop!" She commanded giving herself another slap.

"It's just the hormones." She repeated out loud. "Then why did my heart skip a beat when he said he loved me…?"

She made a frustrated noise pinching her wrist, hard. "You do not love Travis Stoll. You do not love Travis Stoll." She repeated over and over pacing his room.

Her gaze wandered over to him.

"I don't love you." She told the sleeping Travis as she crawled into bed next to him. She curled into the warm body. "I don't love you." She whispered.

She began to drift off to sleep. She'd be gone before Travis woke up. And he wouldn't remember this night. He wouldn't remember what almost happened. What they could have been…

She'd erase this night from her memory as well. But… it was going to be hard to erase these feelings from her heart.

* * *

><p>Travis woke up. His mouth dry and his body sore. His head throbbed as he sat up. "There's nothing like waking up to a hangover…." He frowned falling out of bed. He laid on the ground for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.<p>

After a couple minutes he realized something was poking him in the head. He sat up and grabbed the object prepared to chuck it across the room.

He froze.

It was Katie's bracelet. Her favorite one to be exact. He thought back, trying to remember if he stole it.

"I didn't take this from her, actually she was wearing it yesterday…" He trailed off.

"HOLY FUCK." He shot up holding the bracelet in his hands. "I-"

Flashbacks of the previous night came to him. He couldn't remember exactly what happened or what he said. But it was clear enough.

"Me and Katie we…" He stared at the bracelet as if it would reveal the secrets of the universe.

"Damn…" he let out a breath. "For as long as I can remember I've wanted her. And now I can't even remember the night we first had sex!" he yelled at the bracelet throwing it at the wall.

He quickly picked it up. "It's not too late to fix this." He told himself.

* * *

><p>Travis held out a bouquet of flowers to Katie.<p>

"I want to ask for your hand in marriage." He asked her in utter seriousness.

Katie stared at him for a moment. "Are you still drunk?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I'm completely serious." He said still looking at her hopefully.

Katie looked around trying to figure out where his siblings were. "This is a mean prank Travis."

She turned around looking down at the ground. Just when she thought things were good between them. Then he'd turn around and be a complete asshole. Why is he toying with her emotions like this!?

She blinked away tears. She wasn't about to let Travis see her cry. She wasn't about to let him win.

Travis put down the flowers and took a step closer; he put a hand on her shoulder turning her to face towards him. He used his other hand to put on her chin to tilt it up to look at him.

"Did I make you cry?" He asked studying her eyes. "I promise Katie, I'm not normally that forceful. It wasn't how I wanted your first time to be like."

"What?" Katie asked confused.

"Well…we… you know…. We did it last night didn't we?" The typical mischievous grin crept back on his face.

Katie's face flushed. "What are you saying." She pushed him back. "We didn't do anything last night."

"But I remember…" Travis blushed.

"You fell asleep halfway." Katie looked down at the ground.

Travis mentally cursed. What the hell was he thinking last night? "Halfway? How far in was that?"

Katie shook her head. "You fell asleep from the start!" She said quickly. It would have been easier if he hadn't remembered anything at all.

"But then why did I find your bracelet on my floor…" he held it out to her and she snatched it back. "Well obviously I was in your bedroom." She retorted.

"But I could have sworn that someone was sleeping next to me. No, I'm positive." He looked at her studying her. "That there was someone else in my bed last night."

Katie's face flushed. "You're imagining things Stoll." She told him quickly walking off.

Travis sighed dropping the flowers. "Why don't you love me back?" he asked quietly.

_**So this chapter was super shitty. And at the beginning a little out of character. But I'm planning like 3 stories right now. And the next chapter will be a Percabeth one. I literally just had the stroke of genius for it. I'm excited. Please review! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I will be to write the next one. **_

_**Also would anyone be interested in a story of OC's. Because I have the greatest idea for it. But I don't want no one to read it…. **_


	11. Cookies

"Whatcha doing Conner?" Katie asked him.

"Snatching cookies for me and Travis." He smirked back at her.

Katie wrinkled her nose. "You and Travis have the same smirk."

Connor laughed. "Yeah we're almost like twins. We even like all of the same things. Unfortunately there will probably come a day when we'll both like an undivisible thing." He said digging through the cupboards for the cookies. He pulled out a box of Chips Ahoy and grinned. "Score!"

He opened up the box and cursed. There was one cookie left. "And these were my favorite too." He sighed putting it on the counter and digging through for some chips. He grabbed a bag of lays and the cookie and saluted Katie, a goodbye of sorts.

Katie watched the whole incident with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you just going to eat the last cookie?" She asked. Connor paused leaning against the counter.

"It can't be helped; I'll let Travis have it." He shrugged.

"But aren't those your favorite?" She asked incredulously.

"Well yeah… but they're Travis's favorite too." He pointed out. "We like all the same things…."

Katie sighed. "I get it. When you were talking about that indivisible thing."

"You do?" Connor bit his lip. Relax, he told himself, she's probably just bluffing, there's no way she knows…

"Yeah." She looked up at him and nodded. "You're kind, you're willing to restrain that desire and let Travis have it. But I don't think he'd be happy if he knew. He can't be happy if you're not happy." She frowned.

Connor laughed. "What are you talking about? Making a big deal out of a cookie." He avoided her eyes still chuckling.

"Yo Connor, what's taking so long?!" Travis walked in and smirked seeing Katie. "I see… Lady distractions…"

Connor rolled his eyes tossing Travis the last cookie. "They were out, this is the last one."

"Thanks, bro." Travis popped the cookie in his mouth eating it. He winked at Katie.

Katie stuck her tongue out at Travis, her greeting.

"You don't have to hide your happiness, Katie. We both know you were looking forward to seeing me. Come to the campfire with me and Connor."

"Yes, but only because I'm walking there anyway."

Travis and Katie stood in the doorway waiting for Connor. They looked good together, like they belonged.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute…" Connor lied.

"Alright, I'll save you a spot." He said walking out with Katie. Connor heard Katie laugh as Travis told her a joke.

Connor watched them wistfully.

The door finally shut and he let out a sigh. He leaned against the wall and slid onto the floor. "There are some things we can't share…" He frowned opening the bag of chips.

_**Short and sweet? Review and tell me if this was utter crap or not. FYI I'm updating Partners in Crime (my Katie and Travis story soon). **_


	12. Ruined Date Plans

_**I'm kind of feeling iffy about my writing style as of the late so I decided to go back to my classic Rick-Riordan-ish style with a fluffy Percabeth story to boot. **_

Percy Jackson was not having a good day. To be honest he was having a terrible day. The worst one in a while to be honest.

I mean nothing sucks more than being attacked by monsters when you're trying to go on a date with your girlfriend.

"Do you know how long it took me to get reservations to this restaurant?!" He yelled at the dragon that had decided to tear down the wall closest to their table.

The dragon roared and breathed fire at them setting their tablecloth aflame.

"A long freaking time! A long freaking time!" He told the dragon. "It was expensive too!"

Annabeth lifted the hem of her dress and pulled out a dagger strapped to her thigh.

It was kinda hot, he had to admit.

She put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Um… Percy now's not really the time."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"I'll make it up to you. Promise." Annabeth gave him a smirk kissing his cheek. "But right now, we have to fight." She climbed over the rubble and out into the fresh air.

Gods, he loved her.

He quickly followed her and pulled out his pen. He uncapped it and watched as it turned into his trusty bronze sword Riptide.

Percy knew that he'd never seen this dragon before by the simple fact that he was able to sleep at night. It was big, ugly, and covered in warts. It was easily as tall as the building they had just left. Every once in a while an extremely long tongue, snake-like almost, would flick out of his mouth… Usually after it had breathed fire on something or someone.

He looked between Annabeth and the dragon. "So how do we… kill it?" He asked dodging some fire.

This dragon was very angry.

He watched as Annabeth studied it trying to find its weak spot.

Percy meanwhile had his own plan of action… This was more of a trial and error. He attempted to stab the dragon's leg but his sword rebounded off its hide with so much force he almost dislocated his shoulder.

"I think I have an idea. Distract it for me!" Annabeth shouted as she ran around to the back.

"Sometimes I feel that's the only thing I'm good for…" He muttered under his breath as he ran around to get its attention.

"Yo, dragon!" Percy yelled.

The dragon paused for a moment and looked at him.

"Oh… um- I bet your breath smells like dragon breath!" He picked a couple of rocks off the ground and chucked them at it.

The dragon wasn't very fond of that… particularly when one got lodged in his ear.

It stormed towards him and he looked to see if Annabeth had made any progress. That's when he saw her climb up on top of its head and stab the dragon in the eye with her dagger.

The dragon _really _didn't like that.

Annabeth had just enough time to pull the dagger out before the dragon flew into a rage. It shook its head viciously back and forth and Annabeth went flying. She hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled running towards her, but it was too late.

The dragon leaned down its head and stuck out its tongue wrapping it around Annabeth. And just like that a dragon swallowed his girlfriend whole.

Too be honest Percy didn't remember a whole lot of what happened after that. His mind was on auto-pilot and his body flew into action attacking the dragon at any place possible. But it was useless. He couldn't penetrate the dragons hide.

Percy was seeing in red, all he could feel was his rage. He had to get Annabeth back even if it cost him his life.

The dragon seized his moment of hesitation and wrapped its tongue around him.

"Shit…" Percy muttered as the dragon brought him towards its mouth.

Percy did the only rational thing that someone could do in his position. He chucked his sword at the dragon.

It hit the dragon's snout and harmlessly bounced onto the ground.

"Great…" Percy trailed off. He prepared himself to be eaten.

All of a sudden the dragon froze. It had a very unpleasant look at its face and it started gagging as if it had ate something unpleasant.

Probably his girlfriend.

That's when the dragon dropped him on the ground and he hit the ground hard.

He looked up just in time to see a bronze dagger slash through the hide… from the inside.

Annabeth spilled out having freed herself from the dragon's stomach. She landed on the ground along with various other stomach contents.

The dragon shuddered a few times before toppling over.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran over to her.

She was gasping for breath and her hair, formerly in a half up half down had fallen down and was in tangles stuck to her head. Her entire body was covered in green slime and it was safe to say that her white dress was ruined.

Basically she had never looked more beautiful.

"The insides… very delicate." Annabeth looked up at him smiling while she held up her dagger.

"Don't scare me like that." His voice cracked. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get of me that easily Seaweed brain." She rolled her eyes.

He didn't know what the people in the restaurant saw, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just hoped that the mist had done its job like usual.

Percy helped his girlfriend to her feet and they held hands as they walked back to his car.

"Maybe we should just stick to watching movies in your basement." Annabeth laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Wise girl, that may have been the smartest idea we've had all day." He said as he started the car and drove them back home.

_**Hey, follow, favorite, and review please. The next chapter is a cute Thalico chapter and that should be up pretty soon. And check out my other stories as well!**_


	13. Too Late

_**Sorry, I've been dead. I'm going to try and continue writing regularly. Check out my other stories. **_

Thalia was packing up her stuff. It was probably going to be a while before she saw camp again.

She was joining the hunters and all and it was a pretty sweet deal. Immortality in exchange for the promise of a life as an eternal maiden. Why not? Boys sucked anyway, all they ever did was let her down. But there was one person she was probably going to miss. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind.

But the thought didn't want to leave her mind and the boy manifested himself at her door.

She flinched hearing him walk in. He never knocked. She looked up at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock." She scolded him.

"Let's get married."

Thalia's heart stopped for a minute. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Nico grasped her hand pulling her into him. "I love you. And you love me. We love each other. So why are you doing this? Was it something I did? Did I not understand you?"

"I don't love you." She lied pulling away.

He let her go, frowning. "You're lying." He said quietly.

She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Nico, I'm going to level with you. We can't get married."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well in the first place, my hair isn't naturally black."

"Doesn't matter." His face remained unchanged.

"I smoke! I smoke all the time!"

"I don't care."

"I can never have children!"

"We can adopt some."

"Well, I have a terrible past. For four years now, I've been a pine tree."

"I forgive you."

"But you don't understand, Nico! Ohh… I'm a man!"

"Well, nobody's perfect!"

"Nico, we can't be together! I've already made my choice; I can't go back on my promise to Artemis."

"To Hades with the gods, who needs them? All I need is you Thalia. We can run away together. Wherever you wanna go, I'll take you there. We can get married and start our own family."

Thalia snorted. "You're being ridiculous; we can't do any of those things." She said shutting her suitcase. She was done packing.

"I have to go now."

"Is this seriously how you're going to end this?" Nico chuckled.

She didn't respond and instead made a bee-line for the door.

He cut her off and stood in her way. Thalia didn't say anything, she felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in kissing her slowly. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body reacted of it's own accord.

The kiss intensified and he pushed her against the wall. Thalia pulled him closer. She felt his cool skin against her own. Her body was on fire.

His lips moved from her lips to her neck. And her hands moved from his neck to stroke and play with his hair. He nibbled on her neck lightly and she let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Stay for the night… please." Nico whispered.

"Okay." Thalia breathed.

* * *

><p>Nico rolled out of Thalia's bed. "Thalia." He called for her groggily. He hoped that she reconsidered her decision after last night.<p>

She was gone. He jumped out of bed and searched for his clothes. He threw them back on before running out in a pathetic attempt to catch up to her.

But she was already long gone.


End file.
